¿porque a mi?
by usagi-san 333
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste. siempre creí que Nagisa podía cambiar a las personas y entones se me ocurrió esta historia, y si Nagisa se asía amiga de Asano mas conocido como el presidente de la clase A desde primer año esto cambiaría muchas cosa, en esta historia Nagisa no tien el mismo pasado fem Nagisa Genio esta historia no sera como la original
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Cuando mis padres me dijeron que se divorciarían fue algo realmente doloroso pero lo entendí eran mejor verlos separados y felices que juntos y peleando eso paso cuando tenía 13 años vivía en 2 lugares 1 mes con mi mama y uno con mi padre pero cuando me entere que mi madre tenía cáncer fue un golpe muy duro por el dinero nunca sufrimos mi madre heredo todos los bienes de su familia y decir que era rica era poco mi padre al igual que mi madre era de una familia adinerada decir que mis abuelos fueron felices cundo anunciaron su compromiso era poco las 2 familias más ricas de Japón se unirían en una sola y yo soy prueba de ello soy la única heredera de la familia sin primos sin tíos sin hermanos sola. Cuando murió mi madre tenía 14 iba en mi último año de secundaria y cumpliría los 15 2 semanas después de graduarme y a esa edad era una de las personas más ricas de todo el continente claro está mi padre controlaría los bienes heredados por mi madre hasta que tuviera los conocimientos y la edad para hacer me cargo de estos.

Decidí ir a una de las mejores escuelas en todo Japón esta tenía un sistema nuevo de educación el cual era más que efectivo y ahí fue cuando lo conocí a ese pelirrojo con ojos cafés habíamos chocado por accidente en la entrada del internado

-lo lamento no vi adonde iba. Me disculpe

-lo siento tampoco estaba poniendo atención. Dijo con una sonrisa. Eres estudiante nueva no ¿?

-si acabo de llegar

-y adónde vas ¿?

-pues primero a la tabla de anuncios tengo que ver en qué grupo estoy

-el campus es muy grande si quieres te llevo y después te doy un recorrido

-enserio me encantaría

Cinco minutos después agradecí el habérmelo encontrado decir que el campo es grande se queda corto estoy segura que me perdería además solo contaba con un mapa, cuando llegamos a la tablilla el comento

-Debiste de hacer un examen de admisión con eso te mandara a un grupo según tus resultados

-si de echo me enviaron un correo con mi aceptación y que aquí podría ver en qué clase estaba

-mira ahí están las listas. Vi los resultados.

-Al parecer empate en el primer lugar

Decir que se sorprendió era poco

-espera tu eres nagisa shiota

-si

\- yo soy Gakushū Asano

-así que contigo fue con en el que empate. Comente

-te das cuenta de que empatamos en primer lugar solo porque los 2 sacamos 100 en todas las pruebas

-oye creí que el examen solo se les Asia a los de nuevo ingreso

-sí y no tu examen es para rechazarte o aceptarte y ponerte con los de tu nivel académico, ya que yo estudio aquí desde secundaria el mío es para saber en qué nivel voy y para ponerme en la clase con personas del mismo nivel

-entonces como es el sistema educativo. pregunte

-pues en primero y segundo estamos divididos en 4 clases de la A a la D se van separando alas personas en esos grupos según sus avances y en tercero nos separa en 5 clases los peores quedan en la clase E.

-bueno entonces creo que estaremos compitiendo por el primer lugar de hoy hasta la graduación

Cuando escucho esto solo rio le iba a decir algunas cosas ya que creí que se estaba burlando de mi pero el hablo primero

-me parece bien pero solo te quiero advertir yo nunca pierdo

-entonces ya somos dos

-bueno se ase tarde tal vez quieras que te acompañe a tu dormitorio además mañana es nuestro primer día en primer año tal vez quieras descansar

-claro si no es molestia

-no lo es vamos. Y empezó a caminar

-por su puesto pero no es por nada pero según yo y mi mapa los dormitorios de chicas que dan asía allá. Dije apuntando asía el norte, cuando volteo pude ver un pequeño sonrojo por parte de el

-o cierto.

Creo que no será tan aburrido mi vida en preparatoria con él a mi lado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Mi primer día como estudiante de preparatoria así que me levante y me puse el uniforme femenino estaba feliz tendría competencia estarás preguntándote el porqué de esto pues desde muy pequeña siempre fui la mejor en todo, eso alegraba a mis abuelos y a mis padres según ellos sería una buena heredera para un futuro no muy lejano en cambio para mí era aburrido llego un momento donde al no tener más competencia y los maestros no sabían quemas enseñarme aparte de que gracias a mi memoria eidética aprendía todo en menos de 2 minutos, quisieron adelantarme pero mi madre dijo y sito "tiene que convivir con personas de su edad no le voy arrebatar su infancia" y lo que mama decía era ley pero eso no me quitaba mi aburrimiento por eso mi padre al ver esto decidió contratarme profesores particulares.

Eran las 6:20 así que decidí irme a buscar mi salón y me perdí pero logre llegar 10 minutos antes de la 7:00 cuando entre al salón me recibieron de una forma extraña un chico con una sonrisa de miedo cabello negro hasta los hombros debo decir todo maltratado y enredada (mejor dejo de divagar pero ese tipo enserio da miedo ejejej bueno continuando con la historia) todas las miradas estaban en mí no lo demostraría pero estaba nerviosa entonces oí una vos

-te perdiste dime cual salón estas buscando y te diré donde es. Dijo el chico de la sonrisa siniestra

-bueno gracias pero esta es la clase A no ¿?

-si

-entonces estoy bien compermiso. Me di media vuelta y busque un lugar vacío encontré uno en primera fila alado de la ventana me senté y saque un libro.

Pero entonces empecé a oír susurros entre mis compañeros como "está loca" "enserio se va asentar hay" algo me decía que esa loca era yo pero no entiendo porque solo es un lugar ñe están locos así que decidí seguir con mi lectura hasta que alguien me interrumpió

-buenos días shiota-san

-buenos días Gakushū-san. Respondí sin quitar la vista de mi lectura

-sabes por educación deberías de dejar tu libro y decir buenos días

-si,si,si lo que tú digas deja que acabe esta hoja y lo hago correctamente. Dije quitándole importancia, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que levanto una ceja y después sonrió, cuando acabe guarde mi libro y para molestarlo un poco dije

-siento que se me olvida algo, ñe debe ser algo de menor importancia. Y acosté mi cabeza en la mesa

Pasaron menos de 2 segundos y oí un carraspeo voltee y dije

-así buenos días Asano-san.

-así que algo de menor importancia eh. Levanto una ceja

-no te enojes era broma.

El iba a decir algo pero el profesor entro y lo interrumpió las clases fueron casi normales cuando me di cuenta sonó la campana del almuerzo tenía 30 minutos, una escuela gigante la cual no conocía y mi mapa esto no va a salir bien o eso creí hasta que oí a Asano-san

-por lo que veo no sabes dónde está la cafetería si quieres te llevo

-creo que eres mi ángel guardián.

Mi comentario lo hiso reír y dijo

-claro si tú lo dices mejor vamos a comer

-está bien

-en la cafetería-

Después de hacer una fila y comprar nuestra comida no sentamos y empezamos a conversar

-así que tu declaración de guerra sigue en pie

-por supuesto que si no me gusta el segundo lugar de echo nunca lo he sido

-somos dos

-te puedo hacer una pregunta

-si dime

-porque todos susurran y te ven

-no me ven a mi sino a ti

-disculpa

-pues la mitad debe de pensar que eres la primea valiente la cual a tenido una conversación tan larga con migo y no se ha ido llorando todavía y la otra mitad bueno talves tenca que ver que eres nueva eres, de la clase A por lo tanto eres la persona que empato en primer lugar

-ok eso explica lo de la mañana

-que paso en la mañana

-bueno cuando me senté todos empezaron a susurrar cosas como "está loca" "enserio se va asentar hay"

-eso se debe a que soy muy frio con la gente

-tú no eres frio eres una ternura de persona

-no sé si tomarlo como insulto o como alago

-tómalo como alago pero si eres así con las personas porque no eres así con migo ¿?

-pues tú eres rara

Levante una ceja

-No es insulto por lo regular con cualquier otra chica sería lo más cortante posible pero contigo algo hiso que fuera amable además de que nunca nadie me había empatado en nada tu llegas y solo lo hiciste

-lo mismo digo por lo regular soy la mejor y nadie me supera y hasta ayer nadie me había empatado.

Seguimos así hasta que vimos que solo quedaba 5 minutos del almuerzo asique decidimos volver al salón

-En el salón-

Cuando entramos todo quedo en silencio decidí ignorarlo y fui directo a mi lugar y seguí hablando con Asano-san

-Pop Asano-

La chica nueva era muy interesante no era como las demás las cuales se ponen nerviosas y cambian completamente por mí incluso empatamos pero lo que más me gusto fue cuando me declaro la guerra por lo que veo este año no será tan aburrido después de todo.

Agradecía estar en prepa cuando era secundaria debía vivir con mi padre técnicamente vivió bajo su techo ya que la escuela es de el pero tengo más libertad que antes. El profesor todavía no llegaba así que para matar el tiempo decidí reunir información de shiota-san

-porque decidiste transferirte a esta escuela

-mi padre siempre trabaja me sentía sola en casa mi padre vio esto y me hiso presentar el examen, aprobé y aquí estoy, y tu ¿porque estás aquí?

-estudio aquí desde secundaria bueno no es como si tuviera otra opción

-a que te refieres en el examen sacaste el 100% debes de tener más opciones

-enserio no lo sabes. Estaba sorprendido enserio no sabía quién era yo

-saber que ¿?

-mi padre es el dueño de la escuela

-valla tu sufres de P.P.M.

-¿P.P.M.?

-Problema de Padre Metiche digo esto es un internado deberíamos tener más libertad

-bueno esto no es el clásico internado si no tienes buenas notas te mandan a la clase E

-eso sería imposible para mí, no importa que me salte las clases solo necesito un libro e internet.

-enserio solo entiendes con eso ¿?

-pues sí y tu ¿?

-soy más tradicional necesito a alguien que me explique

Seguimos conversando hasta que llego nuestro profesor de física el cual solo se presentó y nos dio unas prácticas que deberíamos de entender con nuestros conocimientos actuales, vi que algunos les costaba pero no fue tan complicada la acabe en 15 minutos pero Shiota-san la acabo perfectamente en menos de 10 minutos el profesor dijo que estaba bien y la dejo irse cuando yo acabe paso exactamente lo mismo.

Ya afuera decidí ir por un jugo pase al lado de un área verde y vi a Shiota-san así que decidí vengarme por lo de la mañana

-No me digas que te perdiste, de camino a tu dormitorio. Comente con un tono burlón

-no me perdí se perfectamente cómo llegar a mi dormitorio

-entonces que haces aquí

-pues era quedarme encerrada o conocer el campus

-si quieres te lo puedo mostrar. Juro que eso salió de mi boca solo

-enserio ¿?

-si. Ya lo avía dicho y no puedo echarlo para atrás, además que puede pasar

-gracias muy bien asia donde vamos.


End file.
